iCarly:iIncest
by Emperor M-man
Summary: When Carly comes home and finds out a secret about Spencer that is about herself,nothing is more the same and things get hot and steamy,but also cute and romantical and dangerous and risky. Warning:this story contains material not suitable for minors (incest,romance between siblings,sex between siblings,reluct.,very slightly non-con. and impregnation(?),maybe...)
1. chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights for the show 'iCarly',nor have I ever participated in producing any episodes or else of it. This story is fully fictional and not suited for minors. I do not possess the (fictional) characters of this TV-show,only this story._**

 ** _AN_** ** _:Hope you enjoy this story! Have fun reading it!_**

Carly is on her way home to Spencer,now standing in front of the door,getting her keys out of her purse.

Carly: _*entering,yelling:_ 'Spencer,I'm home!'

 _No voice or foot steps heard.Carly tries again,this time yelling little louder._

Carly: _*looking around,shrugging*_ :'He must be out...Well,guess **I** gotta make myself something to eat,then...'

 _Carly makes her way to the fridge and opens it. She takes out some precooked fish sticks,puts them into the oven and drinks some glass of cold lemonade she's also taken out of the fridge. She goes to the couch,still holding her glass,turning on the TV,switching to a channel she likes,lying down and waiting for her fish sticks to be ready and warm and crispy._

 **After** **about 5 to 10 minutes:**

 _Carly yawns. She is bored of the TV-show she's been watching for a few minutes,still waiting for her fish sticks._ _Being bored as she is,she looks around in their apartment for something fun that could make her boredom disappear and kill the waiting time._

 _Eventually,she notices Spencer's laptop on the bar next to their kitchen._

Carly _*thinking:"Hmmm...maybe Spencer has some funny and entertaining games on it...or at least I could use it for surfing and searching some cute funny cat videos on the internet...But wait!...Spencer normally doesn't allow me to use his laptop...I mean,if he finds out I've...nah, he'll maybe be a little pissed,but that's everything; I'll use my cute pouting face,he forgives me and then we'll make some spaghetti tacos together.."_

 _Carly walks toward the bar,takes the laptop and returns to the couch,sits down and starts the laptop._

Carly:'Now let's see why he never allows me to use it...'

 _The laptop slowly starts and Carly sees the screen saver. It's a picture of her. Back then when they made an iCarly episode together with Spencer.She wore a blue-green bikini with stripes. So does she in this picture,grinning cutely and even a little seductively;only her torso and her face can be fully seen.She actually remembers Freddie and Sam to also having posed in this picture.Seems like...Spencer cut it so only Carly was to be seen._

Carly _*slightly confused:_ O-kaay,weird...and gross!...But,whatevs,I mean,I'm his little sister after all,and it's surely normal for an older brother to have a pic of his sister as his screen saver,right?

 _Carly now wants to click on 'Google Chrome' to go surfing on the internet,but then she sees something she definitely shouldn't have. At the bottom of the screen saver,she notices a folder named 'Carly'. Of course she now is interested. What might be in this folder? Which files? Is this folder the reason Spencer doesn't allow her to use his laptop? And if so,why? What's he hiding from her? As one might guess,her fish sticks are last thing Carly cares about now._

 _She is a little excited. Finally she can see what Spencer has been hiding from her. But she also feels a little hurt on the inside. I mean,why does Spencer keep this as a secret from her? They're brother and sister,goddammit! They shouldn't have any secrets from another! But now she realizes something and feels now a little frightened. 'What,if Spencer's kept this folder away from me for a special reason? Maybe there are files and things on it I shouldn't be watching...'_

 _Seems like there is only one solution:She has to go see what's in this folder._

 _She opens it. And immediately,after looking at its content for only a few seconds,she almost has to puke and faint._

 _Because what she sees on this screen will change her way of looking at Spencer forever._

 _She sees pictures. Dozens. Maybe they're hundreds or even thousands. And...all of them are_ her _pictures! But no,not some normal pictures like photos taken during vacation,no..._

 _All of them show her. Naked.Nude.In her birthday suit.Maybe only a few of them show her_ half-naked _,yet that still isn't comforting I. any way. On most of the photos, she's seen in the shower,her bare back,her soft,tiny,but developing,teenager-breasts,her sweet,firm, apple-look-alike butt,and...oh God!...they're even photos of her...vagina;her shaved,fresh,tight,sweet vagina!_

 _On a few pictures,she even looks like 12 and a few look like they've been made recently!_

 _Carly is paralyzed.Shocked. She's too shocked to be even disturbed yet._

Carly:'Wait! If these are pics of me in the shower, that must mean...!'

 _She storms into the bathroom to her shower.She checks the walls,and finally finds a very small,but recognizable camera lense,next to the shower head._

 _Carly now seriously fights the urge to just puke.Instead,she just spits and coughs,trying not to let tears come out of her eyes and breathing uncontrollably loudly and fast.Her body is shaking a bit._

Carly* _steadied herself on wash basin:_ 'H-Ho could Spencer d-do this to me,freaking hell! He is my _brother_! My _older brother_ , goddammit! W-what demon has possessed him when he did that?! And why is he still doing this! Oh my God!!! I...I needa go back...maybe there's even more...and then? Do I call the cops? But I don't wanna see Spencer in prison! Oh,gosh,I can't think with a right mind right now...I need to be strong now...come on,Carly,old girl,ya gotta stand up...'

 _Finally,Carly stands up,breathes again heavily until she can control it. She looks at herself in the mirror,wipes the tears out of her face,breathes again to strengthen herself and goes back._

 _Back to the bar,where there's a chair to sit on while using the laptop. On said chair sits Spencer,holding the opened laptop with both his hands,looking more than shocked at the screen,and then,when she comes out of the bathroom to the salon,not having heard the door opened,seeing him and letting escape a small scream from her mouth,at Carly,his cute, little baby-sister Carly._

 ** _To be continued..._**


	2. chapter 2 (warning:slightly dark!)

Carly and Spencer just stared at each other. They neither talked to each other nor did they do something to each other.They were just staring at each other. Staring.

Then,after only a few seconds that had seemed like an eternity,Spencer spoke to Carly,with a cracked voice:'So...you've found out?...'

Carly nodded:'Y-Yeah,I have..unfortunately..

'Carly,look,it's...-'

 **'I don't care how it is,Spencer! I mean,what the hell? W-Why have you been doing this to me?! I'm your little sister! You...you _*slightly blushing,sobbing*_ took and still take pictures of me when in the bathroom! Maybe there are even some of me changing clothes!!! _*more sobbing*_ Why are you doing this to me, Spencer?!'**

'Because...because...I love you,kiddo.'

 ** _Silence._**

'Wha-Wha-What? What do you mean you love me? Every big brother loves his little sister,because he protects her,he always helps her and-'

'No,no,no! I don't like you in _that_ kinda way! ...I mean,yes I do,but more, much more do I love you in a sense a big brother shouldn't be loving his little sister,Carly...I love you in a romantical way!'

'No! Just,please,please stop,Spencer! Please,listen to me! Please just stop doing this, immediately...please,Spencer! Y-You know a-a brother and sister aren't allowed to love each other in _that_ way! We cannot do this! And I don't love you...in a romantical way...so please just stop doing this!'

'Carly,look,...I-I can't stop doing this...it's not like I could control it anymore...I have been in love with you since you were 12...

since then,I've always fantasized about how it would be going out with you,having a date with you,having... _sex_ with you. I always looked jealously at those guys you were on a date with.Wished to be them,just because they had _you_! Even Freddy...when I see him,I I try my best not to tell him to go away,to tell him he should immediately stop lusting after my sweet,little baby-sister,because I already love her more than any other boy in the entire world could...Everytime you're wearing something sexy--even though you look with every type of clothing sexy,kiddo--it's like a Herculean task not to walk towards you,hug and kiss you,take your clothes of ...and then have passionate sex with you...I don't just love you anymore,Carly,I'm obsessed with you,my sweet,little sister...I'm much more obsessed with you than you could possibly imagine...Guess my desire for you has taken control of _me_ now!'

 ** _Silence,again._**

But then,after a few minutes of not talking to each other,--Spencer just staring to the ground,avoiding eye contact with sweet and sexy little sister,who just thought about his words--Carly just wanted to head to her room,look the door,lay on her bed crying a bit about all that happened,think and simultaneously forget about the past half hour. Forget about everything, especially Spencer...but she couldn't.

As she said:'I-I need some time for myself..

gotta go to my room...hope there aren't any cameras hidden...see you,Spence...' she wanted to go upstairs,but Spencer stood fastly up and took Carly's arm,holding it,stopping her from keeping going.

Carly:'Spen-Spencer?! Wha-wha-what're you do-'

Spencer:'No! I don't want this moment to end like this,Carly! Please...I love you so much...if you don't love me the same way...please,then let me just have sex for you,only once...I-I had all these girlfriend just to get practise and experience,so I could be your fantastic lover-big-brother...please, Carls!'

Carly's eyes widened;she herself couldn't even talk right now and just let out some words said by a cracked voice.

'NO! Please...please Spencer...just,just stop,ok?..please let my arm free,let me go to my room,don't follow me and let me in peace!...'

Spencer held her more tightly. He just stared at her,not saying anything. Then,as of it was a piece of paper,he ripped off her shirt with one fast move,and almost simultaneously unbuttoning her bra with only one hand. Before Carly could even think about what was happening,she already just stood there,topless in front of her big brother. He saw her beautiful,small,but developing breasts,firm as always,with small,pink nipples in the centre of them. In reality,they looked even more beautiful than they did on the photos. Spencer had seen many boobs...but when he saw the ones of his sister with his own eyes,only a few inches away from him,he thought that those two must have been created barehanded by God or the Gods of Olympus.

Carly wanted to scream;scream,as loudly as possible,so somebody might help her; but Spencer saw that coming and put the hand he had used to held her arm on her mouth. With his other hand,he slowly unbuttoned Carly's jeans.

Carly felt more than terrified. She was having delusional fear,fear that couldn't be described,if not at least self experienced.

She wished this wasn't real. She _knew_ that it was. It was a fact to her. A fact she asked God or the universe to disappear. But nothing changed,except one thing: Spencer forced Carly out of her jeans and her panties (pink and white stripes with cherries on it),until his little sister stood there in front of him. Naked. Embarrassed.Ashamed.Afraid.

He couldn't control his desires,his unbreakable lust,anymore. He needed her!

Spencer admired the beauty his sister expressed. She looked like a young goddess,the goddess of love,youth and especially beauty. Said goddess felt cold as being naked. Felt hurt and prayed and wished this would be soon over or just a dream.

Spencer also took his clothes off. He didn't need to cover Carly's mouth anymore since said person was paralysed and not able to speak;she just stared in the air.

Finally,he also was in his birthday suit. He used his right hand to stroke Carly's cheek. Then he moved further and softly kissed her on the lips,on her forehead,her both cheeks,her neck and...

As if a lightning had stroked her,Carly came back to life,remembering g where she was and what was going on. She saw Spencer and his lust,but also his love for her in his eyes. She formed her mouth to scream loudly as possible,tears ran down her beautiful face,she sobbed. Immediately,Spencer stopped his actions,put his hands away and moved a little back from Carly.

Now it was his turn to be paralysed. Spencer couldn't say anything,his mouth was closen,his lust abruptly died when he saw his beloved sister crying, begging him to stop. He had thought firstly she just was afraid of having sex for the first time and maybe a little shocked that it was with her own brother...but when he saw the fear in her eyes,that she would do anything just so he'd stop,he saw and accepted: Carly hadn't any feelings for him. His little sister for whom he'd have done anything didn't love him the same way,in the same manner he did.

Spencer again moved a few steps back away from Carly who didn't ask herself why he was doing what he was doing. With a speed comparable to light,she ran upstairs,naked and barefoot,to her room,closed and locked the door and even put a chair beneath the doorknob,fell on her bed without taking her pyjamas on; she lie there and forced herself to sleep. She cried herself to sleep.

But she didn't cry only because of what had happened,no...she also cried because she hated herself. Hated herself,because,for some illogical reason,her body and even a very,very,very small part or side of her,maybe only a thousandth or a millionth part of her...actually,regardless,how much she tried to deny it,liked the idea of having sex with Spencer. While her emotional and rational parts felt hurt of this abuse and while she slowly tried to recover of what had happened,her horny side,responsible for her lust and desires she slowly developed while being a teenager,wanted _more_. It wanted Spencer to do things to hear the rational and emotional side never ever would have supported.

While his little sister kept crying until she finally slept,having innocent,good and happy dreams of old days with her beloved older brother,Spencer just sat there on the coach,looking in the air,his eyes were wet from tears and guilt. He just stared into the darkness and thought. He would stay there until tomorrow.

On this day raindrops fell from clouds from the beautiful sky of Seattle,dropping on the heads of people who hadn't expected rain.Before that,there normally always had been the smiling sun,making everyone happy.Now their mood was dead. It was cold.Outside and inside of the apartment. A relationship,the natural bonding between a brother and a sister was broken and was maybe already dead...

and never should be the same.

 ** _To be continued..._**


End file.
